


Separate Paths

by annelea



Series: From One Door To Another [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breakup, F/M, OOC, Secret Baby, still friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is ready to admit his feelings, but Haruno Sakura has changed her mind.





	

He thought about leaving at least a thousand times since stepping through her open window to an empty, dark apartment.  He thought about going back to his own place, far less colorful and furnished than this, and leaving her alone tonight.  She needed to rest at some point, right?

The three hours' rest she'd managed this morning before getting to work wasn't nearly enough, he was sure, and it was all his fault anyway.

His mind wandered back to the previous night, the feeling of her in his arms, sweat dampened skin sliding against his, fingers tangling in his hair... the fucking raw spot she'd worn into his dick...  Yeah, that stung a little, but it was so very worth it at the time.

He wondered if she'd kept the hickey on her throat, or if she'd healed it like he asked.  He certainly didn't want his woman being thought of as slutty.  Yes, he liked seeing it there, but he knew how her elderly boss might interpret that mark.  She'd catch a lot of teasing, at the very least, from co-workers.  That was a stress he didn't want put onto his woman.

His woman.  Since when was Haruno Sakura actually "his woman" anyway?  She certainly had never called herself his in public.  She had called herself his friend and team mate in the past, but never now.  Yet, she had to know he belonged to her.  If she didn't already know, he would make that clear tonight when she came home.  If she came home.  Where was she?

"The hell?  Sasuke?"

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts.  How had he not sensed her arrival?  Then he saw that she was about to collapse and caught her gently with his one arm, leading her the rest of the way through the balcony door and into her favorite chair.

"Thanks," she said tiredly.  "Why are you here?  You said you were leaving again."

"I'd hoped to be leaving with you in the morning," he explained.  "Kakashi agreed to allow you to accompany me on this mission."

"He what?"

"I guess that will not be possible now," Sasuke sighed.  "Your chakra is so low, I'm still having difficulty sensing it.  You need to eat and rest."

She smirked at him, then flared out a good amount of chakra before allowing it to return to normal levels.  "Low, eh?  I was hiding from Lee's girlfriend.  She thinks she needs to hunt me down and try to defeat me or something, just because he told her I was his first love or some shit like that.  She won't actually follow me inside, though."

"She must be an exceptional sensor type if you had to mask yourself to well that even I missed your entrance."

"She is."

"So why did you nearly fall down?"

"I know it's late and all, but," she turned to the exceptionally long table and picked up a remote, "do you want to watch a movie or some T.V.?"

He stood there, staring at her.

"That's not going to work on me anymore," she waved a finger in his face. "You were flat on your back begging for more last night.  That's right; I now know how to make Uchiha Sasuke beg.  Do you want me to tell the other girls that you like vibrating butt plugs?"

"This is serious, Sakura."

"More serious than your reputation as a top?"

"We both know I don't have a reputation.  Not a sexual one at least. Nobody will believe you."

"Why?  Nobody will believe I'm actually fucking you?  Is that it?"

"That's not what I meant..."

"Why are you even here?" she demanded.  "If it was to tell me I'm assigned as your mission partner or something, I know it's a lie.  Kakashi-sensei is fully aware of our status.  He's not going to put us together for anything outside of the village."

"Sakura, I..." he rested his hand on hers, trying to look her in the eye instead of watching her lips.  Damn but he loved what those lips could do.  He needed to tell her that at some point.  He shook his head, trying to remain on topic.  Why had he come here tonight after telling her this morning that he would be gone again very soon?  "I came here because we...  I feel that you and I should...  Damn it, why is this so hard?"

His hand gripped hers tight enough to hurt.  Sakura pulled her hand away and smacked him.  Sasuke was grateful she didn't put any chakra behind the blow.  Her natural whip of the fingers stung enough.  "You're breaking up with me?  Go fucking figure!  We have mind-blowing sex all day and most of the next night, and then you decide you don't want me anymore!  Yeah, sure, way to go!  Get me all nice and secure in the fact that I've finally done enough right to deserve you, and then dump my ass!  That's how it is, isn't it?"

"That isn't it at all!"  Sasuke actually had to yell over her.  "Since you won't let me finish my thought, I'm leaving for tonight.  I'll see you in the morning before I leave, and I hope you will have enough patience then to listen."

But she wouldn't see him the next morning.  Later that night, ANBU knocked at her window.  She was needed in the field to work on their people.  An old land mine had gone off in a new, previously unused training ground for ANBU recruits.

By mid-morning, it was Sakura who needed aid.  Her chakra was fine, but something was definitely interfering with her performance ability.  Another runner was sent, this time bringing a civilian nurse since all the medic-nin were otherwise occupied.

Later that day, the nurse's suspicions were confirmed.

Sakura was about five weeks pregnant.


End file.
